


Fillory and Further, Really Further

by Vanz_182



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Gay, Multi, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, The Magicians - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanz_182/pseuds/Vanz_182
Summary: Quintin Coldwater has written the 7th Fillory book, given up on all magic, and is now continuing to live out his life...except there is a few things in the way.Quintin's old lover, Eliot, has returned.Problem number two?Eliot hasn't returned alone...he brings Quintin's daughter and son.Problem number three?His twins...know magic.Problem number four?The beast is back...and he's coming for the kids.





	1. Reborn

Beams of light come through the windows, shattering the glass on my table and I jump back, instantly.  
How the hell would light shatter a glass?  
"No. Fuck, 15 years you've left me alone," I groan, knowing the way light would break a glass.  
"Well jeez, after all the times we fucked, I assumed you'd be a little excited to see me." I turn at the familiar voice and stare into the eyes of my dear old friend, Eliot. Yes, it was meant to only be the one time...but a lot of things happened the day we all left Fillory.  
"I've brought you gifts. Alice has been dead but this is all that's left," He says pushing two teenagers towards me.  
"Your leftover kids from the day after Fillory." I look down to my hands as I feel a warmth and I'm speechless at the flower tornado, swirling around on my hand.  
I look to the children and notice that the young girl, my daughter supposedly, is the one controlling the petals. "They've got our gifts, Q. We have to teach them, train them the way Brakebells trained us," Eliot gushes, stepping closer to me.  
I freeze up at his warm breath against my neck, turning me out as it always did, making me weak to him once again. "They need guidance, Q...they need you to call upon your magic once again."  
"They need us," I whisper.  
"Us?"  
"Us."  
"I much enjoy the sound of that," he laughs, pulling my lips to his and causing me to melt all over again.

 

The first time it happened, the night he, Margo, and I all shared...something...I felt a different kind of love. It wasn't like it was with Alice...it was, but there was more to it; I felt a need that I never had before.

"Are you our father? You're him, aren't you?"  
"I didn't even...she never told me th-"  
"Well, here we are, so here's your chance to prove you're not a piece of shit," the boy smirks. "Oh yeah, he inherited your attitude...very sassy if I do say so myself," Eliot grins.  
"You think this is funny," I question.  
"Very charming," Eliot responds.  
"Oh bite me," I roll my eyes.  
"When they're not around," he winks.  
The kids look between us and then at me.  
"Go. Explore the town, it's small, so you should be safe. You come back before the sun sets." They nod and disappear instantly.  
"Now we're alone," Eliot whispers. As soon as his breath reaches my skin, I push him against the wall.

6 hours. We have six hours to fuck like we've never fucked before.  
6 hours to make up for the years I lost him to a Fillorian woman.


	2. Training

The next morning seemed to be the worst, yet best, day for training. The cloudy skies were perfect for teaching my daughter exactly what she needed to know about weather control. I'm assuming these abilities came from Alice rather than from me, considering I sure as hell know nothing about Temperature Manipulation. 

"Father!" Eliot and I both turn as my--well, our--daughter calls. The forming tornado in the sky and continued movement of her hands tells us she is the cause. 

"Wow...that's great, sweetie! Now, get rid of it, please!" I turn my head, looking across the yard at my son. Something feels off about him...something dark and I don't like it at all. 

Eliot hasn't sensed it, it seems, which scares me anymore. What is he protecting? What is he hiding? 

"Quintin, hun, you've got to stop spacing out. We're suppose to be helping them learn, love. Why don't you go bond with him? He could use it..." Eliot rubs my shoulders in a comforting way and I nod. 

"Yeah, okay, sorry." 

I stroll over to my son, Quinn, and the dark sense just grows. I push it to the side to actually bond with him. 

"Hey." He turns to look at me and rolls his eyes. 

"What do you want? I'm doing fine here without help," he spits at me, struggling with...whatever he was trying to do. I haven't really seen him do anything yet...and I've wondered...is he like me? 

When I was first learning, I need to be angry and provoked just to do a simple thing with cards. 

"Look...I'm sorry that I wasn't around before, I didn't know. I'm here to he-"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" Quinn screams and I go t reach out to him but he's gone. 

Okay...so that wasn't a card trick.

"Quinn?!" 

"Quintin! What happened," Eliot yells, running over. 

"I...I have no idea, he just disappeared! I thou-"

"Penny. We need to talk to Penny, now!"

"Do you know where to find him?"

"No...but I know someone who might." 

 

 

The shadows that the dark building in front of us were casting, created an uneasy feeling in my gut. 

"Dad...is this where Quinn went?" I look down and notice my daughter staring straight ahead at the unusually patterned door. 

"No. I know where we can find him though," Eliot responds. 

The door creaks open and the dark haired figure that steps out leaves me breathless. 

"Quintin," she growls, ignoring the other two people with me. 

"Kady."

"Kady, we need your help. We need to locate Penny," Eliot rushes and as soon as his name leaves Eliot's lips, she's ushering us in. 

"You can't mention his name so casually around here," she glances around before motioning us to follow her down a dark corridor with creaking steps. 

"He's not supposed to be here," Kady explains, stopping in front of a door with a red stain, but it looked like a scratch mark. 

"I can't go in...but you should be fine," she mutters, walking away with a glare. 

_Quinn...where the hell are you?! Where did you disappear to and why do you **feel** so dark?_

"Penny," I look up, following the two into the room before closing the door behind me. 

The surprised look on his face was to be expected, seeing as I'd pretty much disappeared for years. 

"Well, I'll be damned...where'd you find him," he chuckles. 

"Nowhere...but we need your help. My son, Quinn, he disappeared. I tried to provoke him, make him angry like I had been. I thought that'd make his power come out, his ability...but instead he disappeared. Do you know where he could have gone?" Penny stares at me, his eyes flickering to my daughter for just a second.

"I can find him," he says before going back to his previous position and mumble something I couldn't hear. 

_Quinn, please...whatever you are, wherever you are...come back._


End file.
